


Music Heals The Soul (Past)

by OasisLake76



Series: The Past And The Present [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pokémon - all media
Genre: GIVE ME BABY ASH, Gen, I THOUGHT ABOUT THIS FOR DAYS, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Just give me babey Ash with different fucking dads, Multi, kukui or coloress or maybe even Looker!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisLake76/pseuds/OasisLake76
Summary: Ash deserves more family members and canon won’t fucking give it to me so I have to make it myself





	Music Heals The Soul (Past)

Lysandre chuckled as he watched his son,  _ his seven month old son _ , try to stand with assistance and crawl across the extremely soft plush blanket that covered most of the living room floor. The man had to push the main table in front of the Tv next to it while pushing the smaller and taller ones into the somewhat small hallway, the couches were moved back as far as Delia allowed him too since she was constantly coming in through the front door to the back and into her good size greenhouse garden Lysandre built last Spring while his wife was still pregnant. Though a good chunk of the room Lysandre had made was taken by mostly by Delia’s Pokemon, Sunny the golden Arcanine and Leo the shiny Sylveon. Lysandre had only one out and Mienshao was more interested in a complicated puzzle toy with small metal balls that Delia had bought it for last year’s christmas, and try as the fighting type might it couldn’t figure out the puzzle. 

“Ba! Ga!” Ash babbled in glee as he slowly tried to stand up on his own, only to get his tiny chubby feet planted under him and his diapered butt swaying in the air before falling back down from his tiny body swaying to much. “Ga ba ga.” His son sounded truly disappointed that he couldn’t get up farther. 

“Here, my son.” Lysandre’s voice had drawn Ash’s attention, short as it might be in this stage and he has a feeling that would stick longer with a normal baby, he pulled his hand out from behind his back to show a brand new stuffed toy, a fluffy Pyroar since his son was his  _ petit lionceau _ and was truly just sentiment feelings that his son would truly understand when he starts learning Kalosian alongside Kantonese. “You like this, Don’cha Ash?” 

He had just come back from a two week work trip for his company he started up in Kalos, it was just maintenance here and there, but he was so glad he was back home to their small house on the outskirts of Kanto, Pallet Town. Before he had left, Malva and Agustus had taken time off in the morning to drag the larger man out of bed before his flight back home and hit the street’s window shopping as a last goodbye until one or both are bound to come visit to finally see the new addition to the Ketchum family. It was originally Agustis who saw the small stuffed doll in the window of a toy shop, the slim man had practically hauled his male friend over to the window and pointed it out with more chirping which was necessary 

“ _ Look mon vieil ami! A stuffed Pyroar to keep your petite Litleo company when his Padre Pyroar is away.”  _

That bastard knew how to play his heart stings in just the right way that the jab would fly right over his head. 

Ash babbled some more in his baby language that Delia’s Pokemon seemed to be absolutely smitten with. The baby awkwardly reached out for the toy but was sadly it was still too far away from him and he had fallen in the process of lifting his chunky little arm out. Tears started to gather in his hazel eyes and the boy was soon scooped up into his father's hulking arms. 

The man shushed his son as his arms gently rocked back and forth. Lysandre wiped away a stray tear off of the baby’s cheek before presenting the stuffed Pyroar again. “Hey Ash!” he whispered and wiggled the toy above his son slightly, round ended stuffed arms swing slightly as the tall man gently jerked it around with it’s head falling forward slightly. “ _ Don’t worry Ash! _ ” Lysandre’s smile grew as he watched his son smile and giggle at the doll as he did a high pitched voice. “ _ You’ll never be alone when Padre’s gone! Because I’ll help all the big strong Pokémon protect you while he’s gone. _ ” His heart melted when his son squealed in utter delight and reached both hands up to make grabby hands at the toy while grunting as he tried to arch his back. 

Ash babbling grew louder as his father brought down the toy so he could grab onto it and tug it down out of the man’s grip. His babbles became muffled as he instantly latched his mouth on the poor stuffed animals spoken nose and started to teeth since his first of many baby teeth were growing in, something nice and soft was probably nice instead of squishy and cold since winter had come during November and the weather being a constant cold, his constantly sticky fingers twisted into the fur of the mane as he continued on his journey to try to chew off the fabric of the nose. 

Lysandre felt like his insides had turned to molten lava. Ash’s gaze had snapped up to him and his son smiled and cooed at the man looking down at him, the doll’s nose slipping slightly out of his mouth before Ash snapped back from whatever his little baby mind was thinking and pulled the black nose back into his slobbery mouth. “Oh my son.” He whispered as he gently shifted back so he could press his back to the front of the couch and cradle his bundle of joy closer to his chest. 

It wasn’t long before Ash’s chewing slowed down and the baby struggled to keep his eyes open. Lysandre’s son grunted and tried shifting in the grip that was holding him as he tried to battle instinct of sleep. 

“ _ Oh mon! _ ” The man whispered as he looked up at the clock that hung above the Tv and hummed in slight annoyance. “We were having so much fun, I totally forgot about your schedule nap.” He tried to gently pat Ash’s back but the baby grew crankier and crankier in a matter of seconds. “Maybe a song will help soothe your soul.” Lysandre muttered as he searched for an old lullaby his mother must have sung to him at one point. 

Only one slow song came to mind and it was the song he and Delia dance together as their first dance as husband and wife. It will have to do though as Ash was nearing the start of a meltdown. 

“ _ Des yeux qui font baisser les miens, Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche _ .” His voiced another out to where it was nice and deep, perfect for soothing Ash since the baby tended to react better to those when he got cranky. 

“ _ Voilà le portrait sans retouches, De l'homme auquel j'appartiens _ .” Ash was already reacting positively to the voices. The baby had stopped shifting and instead stared up at his father as the man sang the slow love song. 

Soon ash had fallen asleep near the end of the short song. Stuffed Pyroar forgotten and slobbered on with its face pressing into the blanket in front of Lysandre. 

The man chuckled as he tried to ease himself up without sturdy the bundle in his arms and slowly made his way to the nursery right next to the parents bedroom. Tucking Ash in was easy after he had changed his diaper one more time, he leaned down to kiss the boy’s head and gently brush back the wispy hair even though it was nowhere near long enough to get into Ash’s eyes. 

“ _ Bonne fête de Noël et bons rêves, mon petit. _ ” Lysandre whispered as he set down the doll next to his son, pulling up the gate, locked it, and tried his hardest to avoid the squeaky floorboards as he shut the door to the room. He took a minute in silence as he listened and looked about the house: Delia had finally come inside from her garden and was quietly chatting with someone presumably over the phone, he could spot Sunny and Leo curled up together while his wife’s Houndoom stood guard at the bottom of the stairway as usual when Ash went down for a nap, Mienshau had left his puzzle to instead converse with Mr. Mimey who must have been outside which it’s trainer also. 

Everything was calm and alright in the household, no more chores to do or errands to run, everything was nice and peaceful. Lysandre doesn’t know what God high above had granted this wonderful family to him, but he’ll forever cherish and be thankful that they allowed it. 


End file.
